


Ereri Oneshot Collection

by https_rivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_rivaille/pseuds/https_rivaille
Summary: This is a collection of Ereri Oneshots that are all my original work. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. The Shirt

"... What are you wearing Yeager?" Levi had just walked into cadet Eren Yeager's room to do his inspection of the brat's room to see if it was up to protocol for cleanness. The brat always had a way of somehow missing something every single day without fail.

This time was different. 

Upon walking into Yeager's room, Levi noticed two key things. 

Number 1. Eren's room was completely spotless. Bed made, floors swept, clothes put away, if you could think of it, it was already done.

And now more importantly: Number 2. Yeager was standing in the middle of his room wearing a shirt. Only a shirt. Levi's shirt. 

Eren turned around to face the owner of the voice speaking to him, "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I'm wearing your shirt."

Levi kept his face empty and his words emotionless as he further addressed Eren. "And why are you wearing my shirt?"

Eren blinked blankly back at his captain and answered, "Well, I liked it. So I'm wearing it."

At this point Levi was starting to lose his composure. He closed the door behind him and walked farther into the room, stalking Eren like he was about to pounce. "And who said that you could go and take my clothes? Because I definitely never gave you permission to." Now Levi was standing so close in front of Eren that he could feel the taller teens breath on his face. 

Eren lowered his head and peered at Levi through his eyelashes, "I'm sorry sir, I just took what I wanted I suppose. I hope you can forgive me sir."

Levi's breath hitched in his throat. Just who does this brat think he is! 

"I don't think you deserve to be forgiven. No, an insubordinate cadet will not fly in the Scout's regiment if you haven't noticed by now." Levi punctuated his sentence with shove to Eren's shoulder, effectively knocking him off balance and making him land on his back on his previously perfectly made bed.

"Captain! I just cleaned!" Eren's cries were silenced as soon as Levi landed on top of him.

In between the flurries of rough brutal kisses being pressed into his mouth, Eren was shocked. He had known that this little stunt that he pulled could have gone either really well or really poorly. Of course this was the best outcome he had hoped for but never did he actually expect to make it this far with Levi, in fact he was more expecting the man to beat him to a bloody pulp after finding him in his room alone wearing the captain's shirt. He had had a crush on Levi since the first time they had locked eyes in the basement of the court house when he had finally regained consciousness. He knew he wanted his captain in any selfish way he could imagine, there was nothing he wouldn't give to make the smaller man happier. Eventually Eren started pushing more into the kiss and put all of his feelings for Levi into the passion of his kisses. He knew he loved his captain.

He just hoped that his captain loved him too.


	2. Sweet whispers

Eren jerked awake from his sleep from all the thrashing caused by his nightmares. It has been three years since all of the Titans were exterminated from this world but Eren still is haunted by his time in the Scouts. All the people that died for him, all of his friends that he had seen killed because of him, his parents. All of them dead. 

Eren finally was snatched away from his thoughts by his boyfriend shaking his shoulder. Levi was still here. He hadn't been taken away from him. And Eren would never allow anyone or anything to hurt him.

"Eren, it's okay Eren calm down. You're safe now. I'm here," Levi cooed at him sleepily. Eren was absolutely taken with this man, as his time as a cadet he had always thought the captain was constantly carrying around a stick up his ass, but now that humanity was no longer in any threat of extinction at any second, Levi's personality turned into something soft and caring. He is completely changed. A light at the end of the tunnel, Eren's light.

"I'm okay Levi. Thank you." 

Levi pressed a gentle kiss into his forehead and settled back into the bed beside Eren. Eren turned on his side facing towards the smaller man. "You know, when I was younger I promised myself that I would never fall in love with anyone. I knew that this world was made for nothing but to take away the few people I had that I cared about. People betrayed me, abandoned me, treated me like a weapon, people just used me. Then somewhere along the way, I ran into you. And then everything after that changed. I fell in love with you slowly, then all at once. Don't get me wrong, you still drove me absolutely crazy half the time, but it wasn't as bad as I made it seem it was. Thanks to you, I get to live my life making up for all the hardships humanity had to endure. After all this rambling, what I mostly want to say to you is simple; thank you Levi."

After gushing all of his pent-up emotions to Levi and not hearing a response back, he looked up at him. Levi was laying with his eyes closed, tears streaking down his face.

Eren reached his hand between them and brushed the tiny droplets off of his face and kissed his temple softly before just curling closer around Levi. Eren knew that Levi didn't convey his feelings very well whenever it came to words, but it didn't matter. He knew Levi felt the same way that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking this series? Leave a comment or a kudos?


End file.
